This relates to multi-state switch network and more particularly to multi-state light-emitting diode (LED) network systems and methods. This also relates to systems and methods for maintaining the brightness of the LEDs within the multi-state LED network independent of battery voltage levels.
Typically, each switch within a switch network requires its own control signal. When these control signals are connected between multiple circuits and circuit boards, each control signal also requires its own I/O pin ON each circuit board. The same is true for LED circuits, which typically require individual control signals and pins to operate each LED. As the number of control signals and pins increases, the size of the circuit also increases.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for multi-state switch networks and multi-state LED networks that require fewer control inputs and that reduces the space required for control signals and pins.
The brightness of an LED varies based on the supplied voltage. Therefore, in battery-powered LED systems, the brightness of the LED is reduced as the voltage of the battery declines.
Accordingly, what is needed is a multi-state LED network that maintains the brightness of the LEDs substantially independently of the supplied voltage.